


Prettier Than The Stars

by Kitalli



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sapnap and Bad don't really impact much, also Sapnap is sassy lol, but they're there, dream needs to use his words!!, george could have also said something tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitalli/pseuds/Kitalli
Summary: Dream finally gets to rest after weeks of constantly getting into trouble. When George comes looking for him, Dream begins to realize that he might never be able to say what he feels out loud.Inspired by the animatic “Please Never Fall In Love Again” by minus_sass on youtube. Please go check it out!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Prettier Than The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is NOT a manhunt situation, even though it includes Dream, George, Sapnap, and Bad. They are just wandering mercenaries that do a lot of jobs to keep themselves alive. It’s based on the normal fanon- Dream and Sapnap are childhood best friends, George became friends with them later, and Bad is a sort of an older brother/father figure to all of them. Sapnap is the only one in the group who has seen Dream’s face due to growing up with him.

After yet another long day of traveling, fighting, and saving his friends from random zombies and skeletons attacking out of the blue, Dream was tired. He sat on the side of the mountain they had climbed up just hours ago, his surroundings lit by only the moon and a single torch he brought along with him. 

He knew he should’ve probably gone back to the camp by now. George, Sapnap, and Bad would be worried about him. He left without saying anything to them. But instead he laid still in the grass, running his hand over the soft blades and watching the moon slowly rise. 

His head felt numb, as if all the danger and excitement they had been through today melted away the second he laid on the ground and left nothing to think about. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh, closing his eyes at the comforting feeling of silence without any tension.

He heard the grass shift behind him and quickly jumped up, attempting to grab the sword that he had left at the camp but stopped himself when all he saw was George.

George was surprised at first, then relaxed, and laughed softly, “It’s just me, don’t worry.”

“I see that now,” Dream said, sitting back down on the grass and patting the spot beside him, motioning for George to sit with him. Dream watched as George placed down the torch he had brought with him.

George stretched quietly, then laid in the grass beside Dream.

For a moment, Dream couldn't help but just stare at George. He didn’t expect anyone to come looking for him, especially for it to be George who would come looking. He didn’t expect George to sit on the cold grass and stare at the moon with him. 

_He didn’t expect George to look so pretty in the moonlight._

“What are you doing, Dream? Lay down.” George said, glancing at Dream but failing to notice that he was being stared at.

“Right,” Dream laid on the grass again. He could feel his face heating up, and he couldn’t help but be glad he had never taken his mask off around George. Blushing is already embarrassing enough, but George actually seeing the blush would make Dream want to dig a hole and never come out.

“We should really relax like this more,” George said quietly, “I don’t remember the last time we were able to look at the stars without being chased…”

Dream hummed, “It’s been a while.” 

Dream watched as the wind ruffled George’s hair. Just like the stars, it had been too long since Dream really took a good look at George. He was beautiful. More than the quiet mountain landscape, more than the rising moon in the sky, even more than the twinkling stars.

“Beautiful…” Dream whispered.

George looked at Dream again to see that what he called beautiful was not the stars, but George himself. He decided to ignore the rising heat on his cheeks. He stood, murmuring something about Sapnap waiting for them to return. He hesitated for a second, but then held his hand out for Dream to take.

Dream grabs George’s hand, though he barely uses it to pull himself up with, and stands beside George. He doesn’t want to let go of George's hand.

George waits a moment before realizing Dream isn't going to let go. When he pulls his hand back, Dream just pulls George forward, letting him rest against Dream’s chest. 

Normally, George would’ve scolded Dream, but this time, when he tried to look at Dream’s face, he couldn’t help but melt at the sight of Dream’s bright smile. It was the one thing George was weak to.

Dream set his head on top of George’s, wrapping him into a hug before he could change his mind about escaping. They stood there for a moment. Everything felt still. The wind slowed, the stars stopped twinkling, the crickets quieted. Everything felt perfect.

But George couldn’t help his eventual instinct to push himself away from Dream. Even his ears had turned bright red, but he wouldn’t accept it. George thanked the skies that the torches were too far away to illuminate his face, and he hoped it was masked under the blue tinted moonlight.

“We should go back now…” George said, walking away from Dream, attempting to cool his face down before Dream could get another chance to see it. “Sapnap is waiting… and Bad will be back with more firewood soon.”

“Ah, alright then,” Dream tried to hide his disappointment. He knew George didn’t like him that way. But Dream couldn’t stop the way his heart sped up whenever George was around. He couldn’t stop his brain from instinctively trying to get some kind of reaction out of George.

“Are you coming?” George interrupted Dream's thoughts.

“Yes,” Dream said, just a little too high pitched, “yeah. Let's go back then.”

George began to walk away, and Dream ran to catch up with him. George smiled at Dream, and then they fell into a comfortable silence while walking back. 

Dream looked at George again. He couldn’t stop himself. The way the light hit his hair, the way it made his eyes shine like they were on fire, the way it made his smile seem ten times bigger, it all made his stomach turn in just the right ways.

George knew. He knew Dream was staring. He didn’t know why. He wondered if it was something on his face or if it was… something else. He didn’t want to know. And he certainly didn’t want to catch Dream’s eye the one time he glanced over. But he did.

Dream’s shoulders tensed and he waved. George waved back. They both laughed at the sudden awkwardness they had created.

George noticed that what little amount of Dream’s face he could see was definitely red, though he wasn't sure if it was due to being caught or to the cold. He’d find out, he thought, when they sit around the warm campfire.

It wasn’t long before they reached the campsite. Sapnap was sitting close to the fire and Bad was probably still off somewhere getting more wood. As soon as he heard their footsteps, Sapnap looked up to see Dream and George giggling and talking to each other.

“Hey, Dream,” Sapnap said, making Dream lose focus on the conversation he was having and wave to Sapnap instead. George politely smiled at Sapnap.

“Hello to you too, Georgie,” Sapnap said playfully, winking at George.

Sapnap smirked as he watched Dream instantly whip his head around to see George’s reaction. George, of course, got flustered, which then caused Dream to glare at Sapnap. Even with his dumb mask, Sapnap knew the face Dream was making.

“Hush, Sapnap,” George managed to mumble through the hand he was using to cover his flushed face.

“ _Hush, Sapnap_ ,” Sapnap said, mocking both George’s accent and tone, “You know you love it when I tease you.”

Dream crossed his arms, “He said shut up.”

“Ooh, jealous of me and Gogy, are we?” Sapnap laughed. He already knew the answer, and he already knew Dream would go quiet after asking it.

“All right, don’t pester Dream after he just got back, Sapnap,” George raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, to which he huffed and turned back to whatever he had been doing before.

George seemed to be able to laugh it off as always, but Dream couldn’t forget the blush that had spread across George’s face.

 _George always gets flustered at that type of thing_ , Dream thought, _surely it doesn’t mean anything._

Dream tried to convince himself being jealous is silly before he remembered, _doesn’t that mean he wasn’t actually reacting to me either?_ He shook his head. He knew it was impossible for George to like him back, or to ever even know of Dream’s feelings, but it was always comforting to think that just maybe George felt the same way. Maybe. 

Dream’s thoughts were interrupted when Bad came back. He was humming to himself, and patted Dream on the head as he walked by.

“Got enough wood there?” Sapnap said, pointing at the stack of wood Bad had just thrown onto the floor.

“I think so,” Bad said, completely ignoring the sarcastic tone Sapnap gave him. “It should be enough for tomorrow night as well, if we decide to set up camp again.”

“Thanks, Bad,” George said, “We all appreciate it, right Sapnap?”

“Whatever,” Sapnap mumbled.

Bad smiled and stood next to Dream, warming himself before going to rest for the night.

Dream fell back into his thoughts slowly, listening but not quite to the conversation the rest of them were having. He stared into the starry sky, his only thought being that it looked similar to George’s dark brown eyes. He thought about what it would feel like for George to smile at him, for George to hold his hand and fall asleep in Dream’s arms. 

The more Dream tried to stop thinking about it, the more the thoughts flooded his mind. 

What would it feel like if it were just Dream and George together? If it was just as cold and if there were no fire, since it had been made by Bad? If George were to smile brightly as Dream played with his hair? If Dream were to whisper sweet nothings into George’s ear until his face flushed, and then tease him about his reaction? 

Would he like it? Would it be everything he’s ever dreamed of? Would Dream’s heart be beating so quickly it felt like it was going to burst? Would his head still rush with blood- the fog clouding his thoughts until it was over?

And what if it was none of those things?

Dream instantly frowned at the thought he had brought upon himself. Instead, George could look at him with disgust and tell Dream to stay away from him. He could say those three words that Dream had dreaded ever since he thought that maybe there was a possibility that he liked George-- _I’m sorry, but-_

Dream suddenly remembered that he existed- that his friends were right there and that the person he was thinking about was sitting right beside him. His face, he noticed, was scrunched up and aching. He let his face fall and sighed.

“I need to go take a walk,” Dream said. He didn’t sound like himself, though. He sounded angry for no reason, at least no reason that the others knew of.

“You just got back though,” George said.

“Don’t come look for me this time,” Dream said, stern. The others knew he meant it.

He rushed back into the forest, and once he looked back and saw that no one had followed him, he took off his mask. It was suffocating him. Trapping his thoughts in his head. 

With his mask off, Dream was able to breath properly for what felt like the first time in forever. The cold air stung his too-hot face and reminded him that he actually had one.

“Shit…” Dream whispered, “Why am I crying?”

Dream reached up to wipe off the tears, leaving a wet patch on his arm instead of his face.

“Why can’t I just-” Dream cut himself off. His self pity had suddenly turned into anger. He threw his mask on the ground, it landed on the grass softly. He stomped on it a couple of times, feeling so frustrated with himself that he didn’t stop to think what would happen if it broke.

Once he thought about it, he looked down at the mask. It was now covered in dirt. There were cracks around the edges and a huge piece missing from the right edge of the smile all the way to the bottom.

_Shit._

He couldn’t even go back now without his friends knowing something had happened.

How could he be so utterly _stupid?_

“Ugh…” Dream kicked the mask into a nearby tree. It wouldn’t be useful to him anymore.

He sunk down into the grass and set his head in his hands. He knew he was overreacting. At the same time, he knew if he didn’t let out all of his frustrations as soon as possible he would lash out at his friends. The last thing he wanted was to scream at them for something even Dream could barely control on his own.

Dream lifted his head when he heard footsteps again. There stood George, looking at Dream’s mask. He pulled his hoodie over his face as far as he could, looking down so George couldn’t see him.

How would he explain the mask being broken? The tears staining his cheeks?

He didn’t _want_ to explain it.

“Dream…?” George said, picking up both pieces of the broken mask, “are you alright? Why is your mask broken?”

“Go away,” Dream whispered. 

“What? No, Dream, what’s going on with you? This isn’t normal.” George walked towards Dream.

“Please, George, just-”

“Dream, talk to me, please!”

Dream stands up quickly, forgetting his mask is gone, forgetting he was supposed to keep it a secret, and yells, “I love you, alright?! I’ve loved you for so long that it’s started to consume me from the inside out! And I know you don’t love me back, so _go_ , George.” He lowered his voice, glaring at George, “Let me be alone.”

“Wh- Dream… you…” George attempted to come up with something to say. He saw that beneath the glare on Dream's face were half-dried tears. He reached his hand out to cup the side of Dream’s face.

Dream’s face softened as he leaned into George’s hand. But he quickly remembered that there was a reason George could touch his face now.

_His mask._

Dream shoved George’s hand away and turned around. 

“George- I- you weren’t supposed to see…”

“Look at me, Dream, please.”

Dream hesitated, but he knew they couldn’t talk properly if he wasn’t looking at George and- _oh shit. He just outed himself to George in the exact way he was trying to avoid._

Dream turned slightly, and caught George’s eyes filled with concern.

_Not hate. Concern._

He turned to fully face George.

“I didn’t mean to yell like that.” Dream said, opting to look at the grass rather than George.

“I know you didn’t.” George said.

“I meant what I said though.” Dream began to find his hands more interesting than their conversation.

“I know you did.” George shifted, like he was trying to figure out what to say to comfort Dream but just couldn’t find the words.

“It’s okay if you don’t-”

George cut off Dream with the smallest whisper, “I love you too…”

“What?”

“I don’t know, but what you said earlier? That it felt like it was consuming you from the inside out?”

Dream nodded.

“I think that’s been happening to me too. I just didn’t think it was, uhm, _that_.”

“You…” Dream couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing. Was George mocking him? Was it an illusion? Was this just a sick and twisted nightmare his brain came up with to torture him further? It couldn’t have been so simple.

George noticed Dream’s eyebrows begin to furrow in confusion. He let the mask fall onto the ground with a soft _thud_ and reached out for Dream’s hands. He took them both in his own hands, though they were much too big to wrap his hands around. George lowered his lead so that Dream was looking right into his eyes.

“It’s not a joke. It isn’t fake.” George reassured Dream, and as if to confirm, he lifted his head and touched Dream’s forehead with his own, letting their lips barely touch. “I don’t want us to rush into it, Dream, but I promise,” he tightened his hands around Dream’s, “I love you too.”

Dream blushed, overly aware of his expressions now being exposed to George.

“George…”

“Yes, Dream?”

Dream smiled brightly, He tugged his hands out of George’s grasp and pulled him into a tight bear-hug.

“George!” Dream almost yelled. He nuzzled his head into George’s shoulder, crying again. “You… you idiot! I love you.”

He paused, letting himself catch his breath, “I love you, I love you, _I love you!_ ”

George chuckled to himself and pulled Dream into a somehow even tighter hug than before.

After a while Dream is able to pull himself together long enough for them to walk back to the camp.

Sapnap only glanced at them, not registering Dream’s face being completely uncovered, until Bad suddenly yelled, “Dream! Your mask!”

Then Sapnap whipped his head around again to see Dream’s face, tear stained and yet somehow happy. He looked down and noticed their hands connected. He smirked at them both and turned back to the fire.

“About damn time,” Sapnap said, “Now I won’t have to listen to Dream’s whining about you anymore.”

“Hey!” Dream yelled.

“What? It’s annoying.”

George just laughed and squeezed Dream’s hand.

“It’s okay,” George said, “Now you just have to deal with both our whining.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic that I've posted! If you have any critique you'd like to share then please do! I want to get better at writing so maybe I can make an even better part 2 to this!
> 
> Again, this was inspired by the animatic “Please Never Fall In Love Again” by minus_sass on youtube. It’s super cool so please go take a look :D


End file.
